


The Feed Feud House

by ProjectChained



Series: The Feed Feud House [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Belly Expansion, Belly Kink, M/M, Male Weight Gain, Weight Gain, belly inflation, male expansion, male inflation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-09-28 14:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjectChained/pseuds/ProjectChained
Summary: In this house called the feed feud house, 11 Guts are always feuding for all and nothing, a daily life story using many spoof and jokes mixed to a weight gain theme as to make it well settled! I let you discover it by yourself!The characters from Chapter 1 - 2 are done by BlishyTheBlshy & HiHeyAndHello on DA : https://www.deviantart.com/blishytheblshy/art/The-Oc-s-are-open-for-asks-746012203The characters after Chapter 3 are only from BlishyTheBlshy on DA : https://www.deviantart.com/blishytheblshy/art/Oc-update-Asks-open-752791437





	1. A Day In My Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M.B](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=M.B).



**The Feed Feud House**

**Chapter 1**

**A Day In My Life**

 

Evan : Hi!! My name’s Evan! I’m 18, no more a kid as Candi always think so and this is the story of our home and how we live together!

Candi : To me you’re still small… And shut this camera!!

Evan : Err… Yeah! *Sorry* Welcome to the Feed Feud House!!

Candi : Grrr!! * Slaps the camera *

*Beginning of the Intro music (Almost like an anime)*

Brad : *Is in his room, playing video game on his gut. His dark shirt perfectly fit his impressive curves as his spiky chocolate hair are moving everywhere. His red jeans are a straight fit, he likes to show off his roundness to the others. His bubbly face let the viewer observe his eyes and nose are pretty small. He is sticking his tongue out.* I will crush you damn aliens!

*Little cartoonish noise can be heard on tv screen.*

Alexis : Come on biggie!! I know you can make it!!! *He is always on love mood, he always got a real passion for him, but in general, Alexis doesn’t need a lot to feel passionate! As tall as Brad, always wearing his dark woolen cap. All else in him is inspiring a lively personality, bright pink hair, cyan shirt, a grey short which has a little cat bell which rings as he moves often.* Go on!! Crush those little aliens!! *Very encouraging!*

Vee : *Hides behind Alex.* Aliens… It’s scary! *He shakes behind Alexis, but then see Brad, his moving gut and arms as he taps on his paddle… And clearly prefer to look at Brad which is a more a less scary vision than what they call cartoonish aliens. Vee is 14, His blue curved and very thick hair gives him a funny look, we cannot see his eyes, but he smiles often… Especially if it’s food time! His dream is to be as big as Brad when he will grow up…*

*During this time in the Kitchen.*

Jane : So you want me to add this?

Candi : Yep! Add 3 little spoon of sugar! And one mug of milk!

Jane : Hehe! You know I love milk! *She smiles, easy going as always, this cow woman of 21 year old likes how everyone in this house is behaving. She often observe a bit clueless when a feud occur, but knowing that Candi will care of it with her strong personality, she doesn’t fear even a bit her presence… As she appreciate her a lot! She loves wearing dark gloves. Also enjoying to wear grey bra and a mini short which displays nicely proportioned legs and breasts.*

Candi : I know! But you should leave some for our cooking recipe! *Smiles a bit embarrassed… Knowing it isn’t the best time to ask this!* *Candi, 18, has the strongest personality here, her small dark wings on her back when she is anger gets her to be called “The Demon”… Especially if you try to approach Luke! As her pointy tail is threatening as much as those sharp teeth look she can show if you get her anger… OR try to approach her little brother Luke… She wear an orange like dress, green boots and pink woolen shirt.* Luke? Where is Luke? Did you see Luke? *Starts overreacting!!*

Jane : *She has eyes wide opened knowing it’s gonna be one crisis time that will begin if she answers back that she doesn’t know where he could be…* Err…

Candi : You don’t know where is Luke?! *Looks at her very seriously and almost desperate!!*

Jane : I didn’t have time to answer!! *Embarrassed and moos a bit shuffled!*

Candi : *Runs everywhere searching for him!!*

Jane : And here it goes again… The storm is hitting… *Small sigh…* Let’s hope he isn’t with Evan… Hmm *Licks her lips, and doesn’t resist, finishing the bottle of milk, bloating a bit her tummy a bit rounder.*

* During this time in the bathroom.*

Zero : I should really find a good hair brush… *Tries to comb his hair… But the result is always the same… His hair stays uncombed and a bit neglected…* I give up for today… But tomorrow I will get it good! Thinking of this… *Look at the mirror,  then at his little stomach. * I’m so thin… Brad is so lucky… He needs nothing more than a plate or two of food and he  will grow out big!!!  *Kind of jealous…* But I must admit… *See his flat stomach  and gut in general. * I don’t eat enough… But heh, I get full so fast… *Sigh a bit bored…* It’s decided… Someday… I will fill out this shirt!! *Rise his hand in the air and in an epic theme.* I will grow big! *The door is open…*

Candi : KYYYAAAAAAAAA!!!! DID YOU SEE LUKE?!!

Zero : *Looks at his green shirt and blue short that barely fit by the help of a belt… Without it, he would be naked… Thinking of Luke* *Grumpy because Luke has a round belly…* *A bit embarrassed from knowing storm Candi just occurred for the third time today…* No… I… *Interrupted…*

Candi : KYYAAAA??! *She shakes the hands in the air and runs away to look for an another room where Luke could potentially be!!*

Zero : Grumpf… *Puzzled… And look again at the mirror. Wishing he was fat…*

Candi : *RUN! RUN! RUN!*

Templeton : What happen?! *He looks very puzzled with his grey skin and bright eyes at Candi… His rat smile is a bit provocative… His clothes are very simple, a brown shirt and a dark pair of trousers.*

Candi : GET OUT OF MY WAYYYYY!!! *TCHOO TCHOO!!! She arrives at full speed, like a locomotive.*

Templeton : *Jumps fast to hold himself on the wall as Candi runs… TCHOO TCHOO, just like a train at full speed… Stay on her way and you would end crushed!!*  Crazy driver!!! *Shakes his arm in the air with an anger look!*

*While Candi search her little brother in the lounge!!*

Enba : I’m so hungry my gut is just rumbling! *Rumbllle.* I could eat a horse!! *Enba has nice dreadlocks, a calm mind, but is always up for some feeding competition, as long he can feed someone! His favorite food is dark chocolate cakes! And he wears dark grey shirt and sportswear.*

Todd : You’re just right!! *GRROOOWL!!* *Todd is appreciating when it’s eating time… Mostly to look at Evan, he knows how hot blooded he is, so he observe this gut filling up. He is less attracted by Brad from that it is too long to see an evolution in his gut shape! He wears dark glass as to observe discretely some bellies around. A black shirt and a blue jean!*

Enba : Holy shit!! Was that your gut?!

Todd : It almost looks like when Candi is growling at Evan when he tries to stuff Luke!

Enba : Uh oh!! Talking of the demon!! Look!! The tail is already here!! *Sweat drop!*

Candi : WHERE IS LUKE!!?? *RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! and finally enters the dining room.*

Luke : *Chug whipped cream can… His gut is growing against his bit too short shirt, which let them know he eats well enough. But what is getting him to be embarrassed for isn’t from eating before dinner… It’s that he is with Evan… Evan likes to stuff me… But if Candi finds us out, Even will as always have a bad time to sustain!*

Evan : Why you stop eating? Didn’t you wish to grow bigger? *Laughs!* Oh shit, Candi is here!! *Panicked!!* *He runs away wearing his casual dark mitts and brown shirt… But he had no chance!! Candi will get him caught!!*

Candi : YOU ARE SO DEAD!! *Runs at Evan!!! And holds him.* Jane!! Come!! Fast!!!

Jane : Hmm? *Comes from the kitchen, always open for what Candi wishes…*

Candi : Hold him! We will have to give him a gooooood correction!!

Vee : *Heard much noise and hides behind the dinning room wall, looking at the scene from the lounge.* Ohh? *His little mouth makes an O form as his hair covers his face.*

Jane : *Holds Evan.* Sorry in advance…

Evan : Ohh, come on, he told me he wanted whipped cream! *Doesn’t want her to be anger!*

Candi : Yes but no one feed my little brother without my permission! *And with an evil smile from the victorious situation, she takes from the Kitchen a giant can of whipped cream and pushes it firmly in Evan’s mouth!*

Evan : *Muffled noises as he chugs the cream! And observes his slim trousers getting too tight, and so, looks at the button popping…* Mpfh!! Mmhh!!! *He is defenseless and fed by Candi even more, until his gut grows round enough, gaining some kilograms!!*

Candi : Hehe! It will teach you a good lesson! Hmm… What we were doing already?

Jane : Cooking?

Candi : Oh yes! Cooking dinner, Jane, shall we?

Jane : Oh, sure! *Leaves free Evan!*

Evan : *Rubs his very stuffed stomach… Gruuuugle… BUURRRRRP!!! He is knocked out after this massive stuffing* Gahhh… *Agonizing*

Enba : Rest in peace man! *Looks at him sorry!* *Contains to laugh!*

Todd : *Observes with a strong attraction from far Evan… Enjoying this over stuffed gut!*

Vee : *Look at the whipped cream can… Gluttonously… And then at Evan’s gut…* Vee will get big! *Discretely says so as he licks his lips and pats his very small gut.*

Evan : *Walks away from the dining room, leaving Vee free to accomplish his evil plans!*

Vee : *Get to the can… And sucks it, amorously, enjoying the creamy puff balloon he is becoming! What a glutton, he grown his gut thrice his normal size…*

Candi : OH DAMNIT BUT WHERE IS MY WHIPPED CREAM?!

Vee : *Hidden under table, sucking dry the full can… Finally done, he walks away bloated like hell, his shirt rode fully his now gorgeous gut…*

Enba : Whoa! I see the little one had a little appetizer! *Laughs softly.*

Vee : Yep!! *Nod nod nod!* *He sloshes loudly as he walks, cream expands and he rest on the sofa, doing high pitched burps…*

Candi : EVAAAAAAAN!! BECAUSE OF YOU MY DESSERT IS RUINED!!! *Runs at him in wish to feed him all the fridge!*

Evan : But that’s not me!! *Runs around not wishing to end fed till’ sickness because of that mad demon!! SLOSH SLOSH SLOSH* *BURRRP!*

Candi : AND STOP BEHAVING LIKE A PIG!!

Vee : *Sleeps on side as his gut proceed to digest one hell of a dinner… He is so small that one full can of whipped cream is enough to make one huge dinner.* *Smiles sleeping softly…*

*Closing theme.*

  
  


  


Name      Initial Weight             End Of Chapter Weight

BRAD         150,0KG         ->           150,0KG

CANDI         57,0KG         ->            57,0KG

EVAN           60,0KG         ->            63,5KG

JANE            75,0KG         ->            75,2KG

TEMPLETON 50,0KG         ->            50,0KG

ZERO           70,0KG         ->            70,0KG

ALEXIS         59,0KG         ->            59,0KG

VEE              20,0KG        ->             24,7KG

EMBA           69,0KG        ->             69,0KG

TODD          66,0KG        ->             66,0KG

LUKE            45,0KG        ->             48,0KG

  



	2. Zero's Ambition's & Brad's Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this second chapter, Zero's wishes to gain weight are topping the roof! And Brad's bet against the others on his stomach capacity!! Let's see what will happen there!

**The Feed Feud House**

**Chapter 2**

**Zero’s Ambition’s & Brad’s Bet**

  
*One new morning in the home where 11 bellies are growing fat.*

Candi : I’m happy today…

Jane : Of course you are! Luke is near you, and Evan is still sleeping trying to digest all the food you forced to his gut… *Grinning…*

*Evan’s Bedroom.*

Evan : *Moans rubbing his bed which is very loudly groaning…* She’s a demon!! *Urrrp…* Oh… *Sick!!*

*Back to the Lounge.*

Candi : Most possibly! *Rubs Luke’s hair!* Are you hungry?

Jane : I know you tell he is a growing up boy, but maybe you should watch how much you feed him…

Luke : Hmm… *Rubs his tight gut, which is hanging again below his shirt…* I’m not too full… *Belly pain gurgle…*

Candi : You did you say? *She is losing her temper!!* You tell I care badly of Luke?!

Jane : *Mind : Ohhh, maybe I shouldn’t have told this!!* No, no no!! No I didn’t! *She shakes her hands a lot!!*

Candi : Good, time for your little cookies Luke! *Kisses his cheeks softly…*

Luke : Yaaayy… *Closes his eyes with a nauseous gut noise!!* I love cookies… *Groowl…*

Candi : Look, you’re hungry! *Pokes this sick gut!* *Her wings flaps happily!!* I return soon, I will get you some cookies…

Luke : *Mind : She’s a demon…*

*Vee’s Bedroom.*

Vee : *Search over the net, for some gainer shake recipe… For Zero!!*

Zero : How can you find such stuff online? *He is really inexperienced when it comes to internet and online stuff…*

Vee : It is easy enough! *Tap tap tap tap…* You can find gainer shake recipe, and even fun stuff! *Evil smile, getting him even cuter because of his blue hair softly covering his eyes…*

Zero : Should I try the… “Big Bloat Shake”?

Vee : Look! Your stomach is maybe not big enough to have one whole right now… Try one half!

Zero : Okay! I will! Can you help me to prepare it?

Vee : Sure! But take the computer… It’s a bit heavy for me!

Zero : Oh, yep! *Bends and take the computer in one hand, then lift to hug Vee using his other hand…*

Vee : You will get big! Trust me!

Zero : I will finally… Be really big?

Vee : Yep!

Zero : *He brings Vee to the kitchen…*

Candi : Here are my cookies! *Singing!* Time to fill the little tummies! *Smiling and set them in a plate…* And at the end with a big belly! He will just end to burp loudly! *Laughs and return to the lounge!*

Zero : She is strangely happy today! *Surprised by so much happiness…*

Vee : Of course she is, Evan is trying to recover from yesterday, he got fed to his limits… And when Luke is around, she smiles like angels would do!

Zero : As usual, our crazy lovely Candi as we call her…

Vee : Yes! *He pats Zero’s gut…* And you too you’ve got a gut to fill! *On the counter, and reads the computer…* Please, take out butter…

Zero : Which one is Brad’s one?

Vee : Oh my, true! Don’t take his or he will be grumpy as hell! It’s the green one! The green has 60% fat! The red has 80%… It’s a special one Brad orders each week! Heh, it is not for nothing that he tattooed himself a melting butter with a heart smiley on his left arm! *Smiles when he speaks of Brad… He dreams he was so tall and big…*

Zero : I got butter! What else should I take out?

Vee : Fresh cream! Milk… Some vanilla aroma! Finally… Oh?

Zero : What? What is it?

Vee : Whipped cream! *He smiles remembering his giant gut he had…* Will I have some? *Looks at Zero with some desire…*

Zero : Sure! You don’t have to ask me! Get some!

Vee : Okay but after you get stuffed! *He wish to eat much… But he don’t know if he can do it in front of Zero or anyone else… Not daring yet to show publicly his gluttonous wishes!*

Zero : Sure! *He follows the instruction, and prepares it… At the end, it looks like a big and thick mixture, creamy, smelling really good!* And with this big glass containing half of the mixer’s content…*

Vee : How about I get the other half??? *Very curious and wish to learn about every single stuff to eat… But from this fast thinking exclamation… He fears he has spoken too fast and starts to cry…*

Zero : Hey little one! Why do you cry? *Rubs Vee’s hair softly!*

Vee : I shouldn’t have told this!! *Very sorry…*

Zero : Tell what? You think no one knew about your giant cream puff gut? Or at least what was a leitmotiv for you?

Vee : Huh? What you mean? And what means let motive?

Zero : Leitmotiv… I think… *Pokes Vee’s small gut…* That you are wishing to grow big… Just like Brad… Right? Me I’m jealous of him, but you… You seem kind of admirative when it comes to talk or look at him!

Vee : *Blushing shy, and feel someone understood him!* So, you accept… That I grow, big?

Zero : Of course… *Fills a full big glass of shake, and gives it to him!* I know someday you will be tall, big, and very huge! Just like Brad!

Vee : Really?! *His happiness got him to move his thick hair, which reveals his clear green eyes… And for the first time since some years, someone see more than a smile, here, the skyrocketing euphoric sight he has is as bright as the sun shining everyday outside!!*

Zero : Of course! *Mind : He is much cuter when he smiles… It is better!*

Vee : Time to chug down and be big?

Zero : Sure… Small one will become small Brad!

Vee : *Blushes hearing this and lifts the glass with his little hands, chugging down as fast as he could the thick mixture!* *This small gut is blowing out bigger, each time he chug a bit of it… And he goes all the way down! He is done easily… And his belly ballooned reddish…* Ohh, full!! Would Brad be proud of me? *Smiles…*

Zero : Ohh for sure he would! *Mind : If I told him I used Brad’s butter… He would be even happier, but let’s not tell this…* *He chugs down the full glass, and his too short shirt is a bit pushed forward, as his belly balloons rounder…* Whoa… I never felt so stuffed… *He rubs his very round and bloated gut!*

Vee : Good job! Way to be huge!! *Smiles!*

Brad : *Comes in the kitchen with his usual big round fat gut…* Time for my butter bread slice… *Opens the fridge…*

Vee : *Looks at Brad speechless… Not daring to ask him if he is proud of this balloon gut!…*

Brad : Where is my butter?! *Anger…* There is only 60% one!! *He closes the fridge and see the packages of his butter near the mixer…*

Zero : *Mind : Oh no!* I can explain everything!

Brad : I better ask someone who is more trustworthy… *Pokes the huge bloated balloon gut of Vee…* Did Zero use my butter?! *He looks anger, but very softly knowing it isn’t Vee…*

Vee : *Even if Brad is anger, all he sees is a giant moobed and bellied man, which angry face looks still nice… And he smiles very elated by this soft poke… A loud greasy gurgle occurs!*

Brad : It is one fat greasy gurgle!! He used it! *Looks at Zero very anger!*

Todd : *Hugs this big gut from behind…* Hey, why do you get anger? This isn’t good! You will increase your body heat, and lose some fat!

Brad : You’re right, I should keep my temper… Unlike some around!

Candi : I heard what you told! And if you don’t want your gut to double in volume you should not tell whom it could be!

Alexis : Come on you love butter so much? *Come because of all the noise in the kitchen, leaving him unable to enjoy a good rest…*

Brad : Butter is my life! Butter is all I crave for! I could eat butter for life!!

Alexis : Oh, really?! Then I guess you can drink 20 liters of melted butter scotch ice cream? I bet 20 bucks you can’t do that!

Todd : WE ACCEPT THE BET! *Mind : If he goes giant bellied, it will be one of a jackpot to see! I never saw him full!*

Enba : I support him too! *Mind : This giant gut will get giant! Bigger he goes, better the rubs will be!!*

Alexis : Good! Who pays the butter ice cream? *Mind : I will get this hog bigger than he ever!*

Brad : Zero told me he would kindly pay it! *Looks at him smiling, knowing he owes him one!*

Zero : *Sweat drop…* Yeah… I will… I return soon…

Brad, Alexis, Enba, Todd : *Feuding about who will win…*

Zero : *He goes to buy stuff at the mall!*

  


  


  


Name             Initial Weight                     End Of Chapter Weight

BRAD                150,0KG                                  150,0KG

CANDI               57,0KG                                    57,0KG

EVAN                 63,5KG                                    64,0KG

JANE                  75,2KG                                    75,2KG

TEMPLETON       50,0KG                                    50,0KG

ZERO                 70,0KG                                    72,0KG

ALEXIS               59,0KG                                    59,0KG

VEE                    24,7KG                                    26,5KG

EMBA                 69,0KG                                    69,0KG

TODD                66,0KG                                    66,0KG

LUKE                 48,0KG                                     50,0KG

Out   : Emba Luke Vee Zero

Enter : Sam Larry Blake Rory

  



	3. Some Are Gone, Some Will Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some change here, since the collaboration stopped between the two people who were drawing the OC, BlishyTheBlshy did add his own as to replace those the other artist did take away...   
> By then only BlishyTheBlshy and ProjectChained work on this series!
> 
> In this chapter, our householders will meet the new crew!

**The Feed Feud House**

**Chapter 3**

**Some Are Gone, Some Will Come**

  


Candi : I can’t believe I was possessed by this child demon… 

Jane : Don’t worry! Luke is gone now!

Candi : But I’m not a weak woman!!!

Jane : Who could resist the strength of an influential demon?

Candi : I guess me?

Jane : You will never change! *Laughs!*

17 : 00 *Knock knock!*

Evan : *Eaten Vee and heard door knocking…* Yes!! *Urrp…* Wait a minute! *Walks straight to the door… And opens it!*

Doctor : Evan Graveheart?

Evan : Yes it’s me…

Doctor : You will have to be strong…

Evan : I’m not in one of those novela show or those stupid daily one where we tell Brendon left Brenda to get back along in the next episode… So who is dead?

Doctor : Zero Timestop…

Evan : Okay…  Thank you for telling me… *Mind : What did he do during shopping time to die?!* If you don’t mind… I prefer to close the door and forget it… * Mind : I cannot believe he just died… But I heard strange thing about him, like he did eat brains… Maybe it’s better not to know more!*

Doctor : Are you sure?

Evan : Yes… *Closes the door…* *Sigh in bad mood!*

Todd : This asshole of Emba! He left me for a more muscled guy!! He told me he prefer bellybuilders!! I hate this dickhead! *Cries…*

Alex : Guys… All the same bitches… *Tries to comfort him!*

Brad : *See Todd crying and hates it… He sits on the sofa…* Come here… *Ready for a hug… Disliking to see his friends crying…*

Todd : *Mind : He is such a lovely guy… I still wonder how he can see I cry with those dark glasses…*

*Some tear drop are falling on ground.*

Todd : *Hugs the giant butterfat belly of Brad… Crying!*

Brad : Shh… *Rubs Todd’s violet stylish hair…* I know I have maybe what could bring you a big smile back!

Todd : *Lifts head looking at Brad’s blushing face…*

Brad : Maybe a butter stuffing? You observed me a lot recently! So how about you finally get big belly time of me?

Todd : *He blushes strongly…* Are you sure I deserve it?

Brad : Of course! *And he slowly opens his yellow-orange jacket revealing a really big drum of a ball gut!* Don’t hesitate to rub or pat it!

Todd : If you say so! *Pat pat!!*

21 : 00 *Knock Knock!*

Candi : Hmm? What could it be?

*Walks to the door and opens it…*

Larry : Hello! *He is a small demon, just like her, he must be around 200 Years old, which is around 18 in human age, but weirdly small! His pointed teeth gives him a friendly appearance. He has just like her, pink eyes, and dark red hair!*

Candi : Hi little guy… Did you lost your way? *She bends liking how cute is this little demon!*

Larry : With my friend we heard of a feeding home, named The Feed Feud House… Is it there? *Softly asks.*

Candi : Yes it is! *Looks at this small gut and wonder how big it can get!*

Sam : May we kindly join your common home? We promise to pay for the food and care of well being of each other! *He is a bit like fighters in video game, torso exposed with a nicely tanned skin, some tattoos are getting Candi’s attention toward his puffy chest! His sneaky smile and blonde hair fits him really well…*

Candi : *Her ears are doing some train noise, he is such a cutie too!!! And she is doing strange mimic going reddish* *TCHOO TCHOO!!!* *Mind : Candi, don’t let yourself go!! But he is so cute!! Maybe he isn’t kind?! SHUT UP!!!!*

Sam : Are you okay?

Candi : *A bit reddish faced and shy, she was lost in her thought… And back to reality…* Oh? Yes! Of course a lady like me is! *Mind : I will stuff this guy to the limits too!!!*

Blake : *Flap flap flap flap… Reaches ground…* I’m Blake! The bird-man! *His clothes as his hair are very sober, almost all dark… With a pale face making a soft contrast…*

Rory : * Steps toward Candi slowly…* Those are my friends, we gladly took our chance in trying to join you there as we heard about the former inhabitant leaving…*

Candi : Indeed, it is a home for 11 people! With you all it will make 10! Missing a last 11 th person. But welcome home you all!

Rory : Thank you! *The wind blows, and his long gray scarf is softly moving everywhere, like his thick gray hair! A Military outfit reminds Candi of one of those last survivor on a book she has read some time ago…*

*And they all enter home!*

Evan : *In the kitchen… Digesting loudly, his ballooned and bloated gut forces him to lift his shirt and leave his gray jacket opened…*

Alex : Come on! More Brad!! *Proud of him!*

Todd : *Loving this gut more and more! It’s growing rounder and rounder!*

Brad : Here we go for 10 th block of melt butter! *Chug chug chug!* Here it is! *See the newcomers and accidentally let out a huge belch!!* Forgive me! I wasn’t expecting so fast to see new  people around here !

Blake : *It is the first time he see a guy so fat and big!… And he wonders how it feels to be fat like him… And no more thin…* It is dark outside! I will have a sleep! *Goes fast to a free room…*

Brad : Is he okay? He looked sick or something?

Candi : I think you’ve impressed him! *Winks!*

Todd : *Mind : Back off bitch! HE is mine!*

Rory : We already had dinner before joining you! How about we get to our room and sleep?

Candi : Sure! I will make you visit and get you to your rooms…*

Rory : Thanks!

*All the newcomers follow Candi as she help them to know well about their new home!*

Jane : She is really a brave woman! *Loves her so deeply… And whispers to herself…* If only I could tell it to her…

Brad : *Chugs some more melted butter!* So? Are you feeling better? *Pats his giant gut burping loudly! His stomach is so full it balloons outward even if he is already giant!*

Todd : *Unable to hug fully this giant gut so full it is!!* Whoa!!! You are fit to pop!!! I totally feel better!

Brad : *Hugs Todd and make his head lay down on his gut…* Sleep well… *Covers Todd with a small blanket…Then starts sleeping, hands firmly on his moobs… Snoring a bit!*

Todd : *Mind : This is the best night of my life!! Sleeping on a food balloon… My fucking crush adding to this! And a churning gut!!!* *He hardly sleeps wishing to hear that symphony of melt butter digestion!*

* During this time in second floor corridor…*

Candi : I tell you rooms disposition… Room 1 is Alex’s, Room 2 is Evan’s, Room 3 is Jane’s, Room 4 is mine’s, Room 5 is Todd’s and Room 6 is Brad’s! So you have the choice between 7, 8, 9, 10 and 11

Larry : I would like the 7 th room! *Smiles!*

Candi : *Brings him next to her room…* Here is the room 7, have a nice sleep… And don’t hesitate to decorate it!

Blake : *Still blushing and join them all…* I heard about your little choice thing… I will select room 8 then…

Candi : *The room just after she brings him to…* Here it is! And welcome home!

Rory : I will enjoy the 9 th room! 

Candi : That’s the  one  next to the 8 th ! Have a good sleep Rory and see you tomorrow!

Sam : Well, I suppose  I should select the  10 th !

Candi : Sure! It is the one between Jane and Alex! Have a good night… And see you tomorrow! *Mind : Hottie!!!*

Sam : See you tomorrow! *Mind : I will surprise them if I cook breakfast before they all wake up!*

??? : I hope it isn’t too late to join them… *Knock Knock…*

 

 

Name    Initial Weight            End Of Chapter Weight

BRAD        150,0KG                        156,8KG

SAM           80,0KG                          80,0KG

EVAN         64,0KG                          77,0KG

JANE          75,2KG                          75,2KG

TODD        66,0KG                          66,0KG

RORY         65,0KG                          65,0KG

???             60,0KG                           60,0KG

ALEX         59,0KG                            59,0KG

CANDI       57,0KG                           57,0KG

BLAKE       56,0KG                            56,0KG

LARRY       30,0KG                            30,0KG

  



	4. A Call In The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this fourth chapter, Candi will welcome the 11th person and final to join the house!   
> And after a good night of sleep, they will all enjoy their first breakfast together!

**The Feed Feud House**

**Chapter 4**

**A Call In The Night**

  


Candi : Who could it be at such time? *Wondering and opens the door…*

*It is currently raining a lot, and as she opened the door, a loud storm hit the ground!*

??? : *A young man, around 20 is in front of her, he has clear blue eyes, a nice leather jacket which is squeaking from movement, as the one he does to introduce himself, his red hair is long, really long, so long, and does a layered cut, going from fire red at the beginning to a soft blonde at the end, like a fire of feelings… He tells her…* Hello, is it here The Feed Feud House?

Candi : *She is truly stupefied by the look of the 11th future inhabitant…* Of course it’s there! You want to join us?

??? : For sure! I’m Dylan! Nice to meet you…

Candi : Candi!

Dylan : Nice to meet you Candi! I’m sorry to arrive so late, but I had some stuff to deal with… *Mind : At least here I will be safe for some time…*

Candi : Let me bring you to your room… Tomorrow we should do a photograph in order to make it like families does! *Think of the others as a great family in which she would be the mother.*

Dylan : That’s fun indeed! *His hair dries slowly as he entered in, no more soaked by rain.*

Candi : Follow me then! *She walks upstairs!*

Dylan : Your house rocks! I like the entrance! *He joins Candi upstairs.*

Candi : Here, the 11th room, it is at the center of the floor, meaning you are surrounded by the corridor fully! But it is the most spacious room!

Dylan : *Enters in with Candi!* It rocks! I like this room! *Smiles and feel life will be much better there!*

Candi : Thank you! Have a good night! *She waves a hand and leaves Dylan’s room.* Strange but very funny guy! I guess he will be a great friend!

Dylan : Sure! Sleep well too! *Nods. As she then left…*

Candi : *Goes to sleep in her room.* Tomorrow we will be all together! It’s so cool! *Think of the nice photograph she will set on the wall!*

Dylan : I should earn money and do some eating competition… It’s the only way I could pay back my debts… Tomorrow is an another day… *Decides to sleep… Looking at the ceiling window… Which let the moonlight entering the room… Reflecting on his eyes…* I will make it… *Scared a bit, but guess there is no other way of coping with that…*

Blake : *Sleeps deeply… And dreams…*

Blake : *He is in the lounge with the others and his belly swell up, fatter! Fatter and fatter!!* Heh?! What happens to me?! *Embarrassed, but then accepting it, as his buttoned shirt popped…* Ohh, I gained weight!! Hmm, nice round and rotund gut! So that’s how big Brad is?

Candi : Isn’t it Blake? *Looking from far away*

Evan : It is! Let’s join him! *Walk with Candi and Larry.*

Larry : *Just look and don’t seem to care really…*

Candi : *Run to rub and look at the new proportion of their newcomer!!* Whoa!! You got so big and round! You are surely bigger than Brad! You’re nice like this!! *And she stares turning around Blake… Giving him some rubs here and there, enraging Evan slowly…*

Evan : *Walks near them and see all the kind attention Blake is obtaining from Candi… He jealously attacks…* If you’re a bird man… How are you supposed to fly now as you’re a fat ass? *Laughs a bit!*

Blake : *His crow and him are shocked, from observing the sad truth… And it got Blake to feel sad…*

*He wakes up from the bad dream the next morning!*

Blake : Nooo!! *Scared…* Ohh, it was only a dream!… How about going downstairs and tell hello to the others? *He takes some clothes, wear them on and goes then to the kitchen…*

Sam : Hey, hey! Do you want breakfast Blake?

Blake : *Sad and don’t feel ready yet…*

Sam : *Mind : Did I told him something wrong? Or my cooking skills are disastrous today? I smell delicious food! So what is the problem?*

Blake : Sorry, it was only a strange dream… I will nicely accept one! Sorry…

Sam : *Serves bacon with fried eggs, and some waffles!*

Blake : Yummy! *Eats!*

Brad : *Enters the kitchen and opens the fridge…* My butter disappeared again!!

Sam : *Serve a big bowl of melted butter…* Is this what you wanted for breakfast? *Smile and bows! But it wasn’t hard to guess what he likes as it’s written “Brad’s Butter, Do not touch!”*

Brad : Whoa! I wasn’t expecting you to know so fast my taste! Thank you! *He chugs slowly his bowl of butter!*

Candi & Jane : *Join the others!*

Sam : Have your tea and some nice pink sponge fingers of Reims! *Serves it like a gentlemen!*

Candi : You know, that’s a guy I like a lot! He cares well of the ladies here! *Flattered!*

Jane : Yeah… Thank you! *Mind : I mustn’t let him win her heart!! I can’t do it…*

Sam : I love to cook! And it’s a pleasure to serve you, fruity green tea for Candi, and white tea with milk and vanilla for the kind cow girl!

Jane : That is kind of you! *Mind : Maybe Sam prefer males? Who knows, Candi is still open for both of us!* *Very euphoric!*

Candi : Thank you, kind gentlemen!

Todd : *He joins them all… Looking at Brad’s gorging his gut with melted butter!* Hmm! Just some orange juice, I already had my visual and motivational food for the rest of the day by looking at you! *He clearly likes more than a bit his friend Brad.*

Rory : *Enters as well, looking tired…* A good coffee…

Sam : And maybe some bread with butter?

Rory : Sure! Thank you! *Serves himself coffee, and take some bread…*

Brad : Use this butter! If you want to gain fat fast! I advise it to you! 80% Fat!

Rory : Not bad! Thanks a lot!

Alex : Hey everyone! *Enters in…* Ohh! Pancakes! *He jumps on a chair to enjoy delightfully this tasty food!*

Evan : *Entering with Larry…* That is why you are so small?

Larry : Yes! Even if I’m 200 in demonic age, and 18 in human age, us the demon we can grow up until age 300, which is around 27 in human age! *Sniff sniff!*

Sam : You don’t need to use your smelling power to guess what I cook for you and Evan! *Sets the two plates on the counter!* Fried meat! What demons and carnivorous person love!

Evan : *Lifts Larry to get him on a chair, then sit himself!* Thanks a lot Sam!

*And this is a very lively place!*

Dylan : *Woke up from a nightmare…* Don’t kill me!! *Eyes wide open…* Ohh… Again this terrible nightmare… I should really gather the money soon and quick! *Get up, with his long hair, getting clothed… Then join everyone downstairs, and in front of the kitchen’s entrance, he smiles… Enjoying how everyone is enjoying a happy breakfast!* Hehe, this guy is cooking! I don’t know who he is… But he seems really reliable!! *Enters!* Hmm! *Sit!*

Sam : Here is it! *He sets in front of Dylan his favorite stuff, a full mixing bowl of whipped cream! Enough to get him bloated well!*

Dylan : Thanks a lot! How did you guess I love whipped cream?! *He already forgotten his bad dream and enjoy eating it with a big spoon!*

Larry : *Mind : I hope that the book in my room won’t bring us to an another world… As long as it stays sleeping!*

Sam : I just guessed it! Your fire need some extinguisher! And whipped cream is the best one!

Blake’s Crow : *Eating some grains, and he sings a bit, pretty happy, eat… eat, eat!*

Sam : And me I will do my little food tower! *And he prepares a sandwich, almost like a building site… And floors rapidly piles, 5? 10?! 15!!? 20!!!* Here… My morning sandwich! *And he hit the side of the plate, making the building sandwich catapulted! Which flies right to his mouth! And he gulps one by one the twenty falling stores of his giant bacon-salami-prociutto-ham mixed with salad and tomato sandwich! *And in front of everyone and especially an amazed Candi shaking a #1 big glove, he gulps and gulps, growing a bigger gut each time a store is in! Until he ends done, with a big balloon belly!* *Burrp!!*

Candi : *In love and shaking the hand amorously!!*

Jane : *Mind : Will I be forever alone…? No!!* *Hit the little plate containing boudoirs and realize by luck the same performance than Sam, eating 20 little boudoirs!* *Her tummy is a bit bloated now… She let out a sigh from how easy it was! Then looks at Sam knowing who rocks now!*

Sam : Good job Jane!! Never I saw someone doing the exact same!! *He smiles really impressed and gets near to her as to discuss her abilities for stuff requiring accuracy…*

Candi : *She is even nearer to the lovely Sam who is now against the counter, his lovely bubble gut is hanging toward the floor, round puffy pecs above them makes it even better!!* *Mind : He is… Perfect!!!*

Todd : Are you done big friend?

Brad : Of course I am! *Pats his enormous swollen ball of fat!* Replenished until noon!

Blake : *Rubs his bird!* Hmm, let’s fly outside?

Blake’s Crow : Chip chip!! *Smiles!*

Evan & Larry : *Discusses about demons and how they live!*

Dylan : *Finished his mixed bowl… His gut is growing while he is done eating it down! And he rubs his swollen gut, holding in the burps to get bigger!* Hmm! Inflating on top of that is just great! *Laughs!*

Alex : With maple syrup, those pancakes were just perfect!!

Rory : You should try it with Brad’s butter next time! It’s even better!!!

Alex : I got one left, can I borrow you some?

Rory : Sure! But I hope you want to get fat! *Laughs!*

Alex : Yep, why not? *He tries some on his last pancake, and it just taste delicious!* Hmm! I guess why Brad enjoys it so much! It’s just great!

Rory : I guess day started well for everyone! And indeed this is good to know!

  


  


  


  


Name                Initial Weight               End Of Chapter Weight

BRAD                   156,8KG                             160,1KG

SAM                      80,0KG                               84,4KG

EVAN                    77,0KG                               77,6KG

JANE                     75,2KG                               75,7KG

TODD                   66,0KG                               66,1KG

RORY                    65,0KG                               65,1KG

DYLAN                  60,0KG                               60,8KG

ALEX                     59,0KG                               59,9KG

CANDI                  57,0KG                                57,2KG

BLAKE                  56,0KG                                56,3KG

LARRY                  30,0KG                                30,5KG

  



	5. The Newcomer Challenges Evan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan makes fun of the newcomer Dylan, and the flaming personality that he has will get both those big guys to eat up until they can't fit anymore in!

**The Feed Feud House**

**Chapter 5**

**The Newcomer Challenges Evan**

  


*Later on that same day…*

*In Larry’s Room.*

Larry : This is my last creation! A cookie feeder robot! *Despite he is very small, he has a very mature behavior, and very good ideas… Turning eighteen, he can now buy elements a bit everywhere and create all he has in mind that he likes!*

Candi : Ohh, if Evan did something wrong, can I hunt him down with this cookie gun? *Devilish smile!!*

Larry : Hey, my stuff aren’t weapons! But for the pleasure of eating without doing much! Or what we can call, slob business!

Candi : I see, can I get some vanilla cookies for example?

Larry : Sure! *He let some white chocolate scone falling in the opening of the robot, and some cookie dough…* Just wait some twenty or thirty minutes! And it will be ready!

Candi : I shall make some tea then! Wait me there! I return soon!

*And she leaves Larry alone in his bedroom.*

Larry : Hehe, I will enjoy to see the dough growing! I wish I could just grow like it… My small body won’t let me become a bigger boy… For many people I’m almost a toddler… How insulting…But someday I will be a big bellied demon! A strong one!

*In the south corridor of the second floor.*

Jane : Oh, Candi! How are you? *Her breasts are bigger than yesterday! And it embarrasses her as she didn’t have time to milk them yesterday!*

Candi : I’m fine, but what happened to those? Did they grow larger? *Looks at Jane’s breasts puzzled!* I mean, how can it be happening? Or maybe the fact you are a cow girl?

Jane : With all that happened yesterday, I didn’t have time to milk them… Indeed, you’re right! *She is very embarrassed to show herself too much here, as she did not have any bigger shirt to fit! She loves Candi a lot, but seriously she doesn’t want to embarrass her!*

Candi : Why making such a guilty face? You should smile, you are much more lovely when you do!

Jane : *Blushes from hearing so soft words!!!* Moo…

Candi : Just like this! *Chuckles!* I have to make some tea as I will have some cookies with Larry, you wish to join us? Also you could give us some milk with those! As to prepare tea with milk!

Jane : *She is very happy of the invitation and accepts gladly!* Sure! I’ll follow you to the kitchen and help with tea preparation!

*Sam crosses their way! Sweating after what seems to have been a good workout session!*

Candi : *Smiles looking at the sweating body of Sam, he is just, beautiful…* HI… Err… I…

Sam : *Looks at Jane… And once more… He just stopped moving… Impressed by her beauty!* Hello… *He is very soft in his voice, and looks at the angelic face of Jane!*

Candi : *Gains back her mind observing he only look at Jane…* Hi! *And they wait for Sam to continue with a question or anything but… Nothing comes out of this stunned guy!* Whoa, someone is high or saw a ghost? Hey! *Snapping fingers!*

Jane : *Puzzled in front of them both… Hopefully Candi regained consciousness… Or else it would have taken several minutes…*

Candi : Poor him, he is completely locked! Maybe he will unlock himself soon! Let’s go Jane. *And they walk to the eastern part of the corridor then going downstairs.*

*Candi’s face slightly change in tone… Now looking bored as she hears…*

Evan : So you’re the very last who arrived… And you’re smallish! *Bit mean as to test him, not in a wrong way, only to get our last newcomer to challenge him to eat!*

Dylan : Smallish? Talk for yourself! *His hair’s inferno is matching his personality when it comes to his size!* I’m not a small guy!!

Evan : Are you so sure? This stomach must be so small and restricted! *Laughs!*

Dylan : You want to see a real eating competition? *And those magic words just arrived to Evan’s ears like a symphony, a marvelous one!*

Evan : Ohh, I see the old volcano is finally awaking!!! *Playfully told.* Bring it on!

Candi : You’re mean, and I know you’ll regret it!

Jane : I’m sure Dylan can do it!

Candi : We have around twenty minutes no? We can prepare our teas and a teapot, while watching the show?

Jane : Sure!

*And they start to prepare the tea, not giving a sight at them…*

*Brad speaks loudly from the lounge.*

Brad : Don’t hesitate to use some of the food I prepared for my stuffing session! *He is feeling generous today! So he will let them go for their small fun project, especially because he wants the new one to show out his strength! And that Evan can finally get beaten by someone else than him!*

Dylan : *Opens then the fridge… And there are many sandwiches, a huge bowl of rice, some kilos of pastas! Some fried chicken…* There’s enough for me! But will you have enough for yourself?

Evan : Sure! When your gut will just yell at us it’s fullness from a small portion of rice, hehe, it will be fun to see!

Dylan : *Takes out huge salad bowl of rice, and the heavy bowl of pastas!* We will have enough, I take pastas! Because I don’t suck at eating! But I love to suck down those tasty spaghettis!

Evan : And I take rice! Because it’s compact and numerous, like my belly when full and the number of victories I have at such games!!!

*While at that time in the Lounge.*

Brad : *Plays Super Zombie Bash, reaching the boss stage!!* Hmm, it will be difficult!!! *Playing very concentrated! Sticking tongue out against his lips, behaving very cautious! And not watching what they took out of the fridge!*

Todd : I know you can do it big boy! You’re the biggest player!!

*Zombies are moaning as Brad shoot them up, clearing slowly the level!*

Rory : You’re mastering this game! *Nods and enjoy to see Brad gaming…* Video games? It is fun! I didn’t know such before we arrived there with my friends!

*And as he plays he may hear the boss speaking… But also some conversation in the kitchen.*

Main Hero & Dylan : You know, you can think you are the strongest but I will beat you!

Zombie Boss & Evan : In your dreams!! I’m the one who will make your dreamy thoughts come to an end!

*And a loud burp comes from the kitchen at the same time that the boss is making it’s loud entrance!*

Main Hero & Dylan : Watch this! *The hero shoots at the boss while Dylan feeds himself full of all he can, engulfing all the possible food surrounding him, even taking out of the fridge all Brad’s planned food for his stuffing session!!*

Zombie Boss & Evan : Whooaa!!! *Scared tone for both!*

Zombie Boss & Dylan : *Lets out both a moan of pain… One from mortal shot, the other from critical belly size!*

Brad : Oh!! *Stands up and put his game on pause and get to the kitchen!* CAN’T WE ENJOY GAMING CALMLY… *Looks at Dylan!!* Whoa!!!

Evan : This freak is about to burst!! *Has a beach ball gut from all the food he just ate down!*

Dylan : *Belly digests very hardly all it can from the gigantic meal!*

Brad : But how?! *Opens the fridge!* You ate everything? *Anger!! But knows it isn’t time to get anger… As one belly here is in critical situation!*

Evan : I only ate rice!! He ate everything else!!

*And indeed, this exercise ball gut is kind of shocking for a first stuffing session, Dylan’s gut is almost as red as his hair! His face as well, clenching red to hold everything inside!* Now who is the smallish?! *Tells it with difficulty!*

Brad : Surely not you! *Rubs with a strange attraction… Maybe because he never met someone with the ability of eating as much as him… Especially much smaller in appearance which adds impressiveness to the event!*

Dylan : *Belly is resting on the table!* I think I won’t eat tonight! *Sick burp!*

Brad : You won’t need it! You got to rest a bit… First relax, then you will get up and go to your room to rest a bit!

Alex : *Enters the Kitchen.* This is a lovely eater! Him too! *Patting kindly Evan’s gut, not even daring for Dylan’s one as he fears it might bang loudly at him!*

Sam : *Enters… And see Jane milking her breast as she finish preparing tea! And get locked again!!!* Kh…

*But everyone interprets it as a shock view of this enormous gut!… Only Sam knows whom is keeping him from speaking… The beautiful mauve haired cow girl… Softly setting the tea pot and tea cups…*

Candi : The tea is readYYY… KYYYYYYYIII???!!! What the hell happened?! We just prepared some tea for some time and those two are just about to burst at our face! Evan!! I’m sure it’s your fault again!! *Sharp teeth speaking again, Evan knows what it mean… The demon woke again! About to feed him more!*

Evan : Ohh… Not again!!! *Desperate, knowing he won’t have a way to escape… Tonight he won’t be sleeping so good because of how much Candi will force feed him!*

Jane : Oh my… *Wasn’t expecting this all, she was concentrated doing tea so she forgotten about everything around her… And get surprised by all this attention on those two guys!*

*Eventually in Larry’s bedroom.*

Blake : I smell cookies! *Softly telling it in the corridor! Slurping noise and enters!* Is it there?

Larry : Yep! You want some? They are very special!

Blake : Sure! What do they have of special?

Larry : They are made with white chocolate demonic scones! They are just like chocolate of this world, but tastier!

Blake : Let’s share some bites then! *Laughs and smiles!* *Munch munch!*

Larry : Tasty huh? *Proud of his recipe!*

Blake : Excellent! Indeed! Funny little demon!

  


  


  


  


  


Name        Initial Weight     End Of Chapter Weight

BRAD            160,1KG               160,1KG

SAM               84,4KG                84,4KG

EVAN             77,6KG                80,3KG

JANE              75,7KG                76,1KG

TODD            66,1KG                66,1KG

RORY             65,1KG                65,1KG

DYLAN           60,8KG                64,9KG

ALEX              59,9KG                59,9KG

CANDI            57,2KG                57,2KG

BLAKE            56,3KG                 56,4KG

LARRY            30,7KG                 30,7KG

  



	6. Gossip Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Candi will have a serious discussion with Jane, which could bring her to seek out for some stuff about Dylan and Derek.

**The Feed Feud House**

**Chapter 6**

**Gossip Day**

  


Jane : Hey Candi!

Candi : Oh, hi Jane! How are you this morning?

Jane : I’m good! Just getting ready for work!

Candi : Nice! What with your mood, you seem unsettled by something?

Jane : This morning was strange! I mean, we are Monday, and often enough guys are very happy to head up to work! But I heard some strange conversations…

Candi : Strange conversation? Can you tell me a bit more about it?

Jane : Of course! Let me remember… It was something like…

*Remembers…*

Blake : *Answers phone…* Hi… Yeah, who is it?

Jane : *Was in the corridor, heading to the bathroom to have a shower… But heard some strange words…*

Blake : STOP TO CALL ME BY THIS NAME! I’m NOT DEREK! I have nothing to give to you…

Jane : Hmm? Isn’t it Blake…

Blake : *Anger… And close the phone call…* I hope never I would have to deal with my former name…

Candi : *Interrupts Jane* Huh?! He lied on his name?!

Jane : All I know is that he told he hoped not to have to deal with his former name… I don’t know why or how or anything!! *Shakes the arms in the air feeling embarrassed!*

Candi : It must be difficult to…

Jane : *Interrupts Candi* I’m not done! Dylan also had a strange conversation this morning…

Candi : Hmm? The fire head?

Jane : Yes!

*Remembers…*

Dylan : *Speaking to someone, surely an another phone call…*

Candi : *Cuts short conversation* But are you spying everyone in the house? *Concerned!*

Jane : Do you think it pleases me to hear about that?! I was just going to the bathroom! And he said…

Dylan : If you dare to come here… I won’t hesitate to do it! *Anger voice!*

Candi : Huh? Do what? Whom? Where?!

Jane : I don’t know!!! I don’t know!! Hmm… How much time you’ve got left before leaving for work?

Candi : Not much… And you?

Jane : Maybe ten minutes!

Candi : No one is there, maybe we should investigate some!

Jane : Are you sure guys won’t get mad at us for that?

Candi : Just a bit! Oh, and hey! Some are hiding us something in here! We have to find out about it!

Jane : Okay! If you believe so… Maybe you should search Derek’s name on the internet…

Candi : What was his full name already?

Jane : Blake Butterfly… Then search Derek Butterfly!

Candi : *Type on her smartphone his name…* Butterfly isn’t a family name… It is his nickname…

Jane : Aren’t we digging too much in their privacy?

Candi : No results… Maybe you should search in your file directory…

Jane : *Squeezes out coffee from her mouth and chokes a bit…* You ask me to use the database to do a personal research at work?! But I’m not authorized to do that Candi!

Candi : Come on Jane, it is just to know them a bit more…

Jane : But I don’t know…

Candi : Ohhh!!! Adding to this, the other day, I saw Sam! He went back with a guy!! *Jealous!*

Jane : Hmm? And what is the problem?

Candi : Which problem?! There are no problems!

Jane : Then tell me more about it, because I guess you wouldn’t be talking about it if it wasn’t a problem for you, right?

Candi : He fed a guy… While, I think I…

Jane : *Is a bit upset by those words since she loves Candi a bit…And interrupts her as to not get to this final word!* So what happened then?

Candi : I will tell you about it…

Sam : *Brings fast Sein inside!* Come on, it will be fun!! *His azure eyes are so peaceful, so inviting…*

Sein : I don’t know if it is a good idea!! *A bit embarrassed, fearing to be just an intruder! A trespasser!*

Sam : Come on! I can hear your gut rumbling from there! *But he is deaf each time he gives a sight at this beautiful blueberry haired hottie, the cross softly poking above the sternum in peace, unlike his gut devilishly roaring for food!*

Sein : *Sits on the bar chair, looking at Sam… Despite the advanced time it is, he look at Sam cooking, and cooking, wondering if he isn’t drunk!* Won’t there be too much food for one man?!

Sam : No! There won’t, you will taste it and surely ask for more! This I can assure you! *Stuffed turkey, a pot of pasta, a burger, two hot dogs… It is like an eating competition table, with only one contestant!*

Sein : *Mind : How to stay polite but just to tell him I won’t make it through this five or six course meal?* *And thinking deeper and deeper…*

Sam : The meal is ready! *Brings all he has cooked to Sein!* Now let’s enjoy to give you a good stuffing!

Sein : *Laughs a bit embarrassed, as his shirt is barely fitting in length, if he even eat a bit too much, it will rise over his gut!* Err…

Sam : Good, open your mouth and here! *Softly slides in the hot dog!*

Sein : *Tasting the sausage, its perfume is delicious, as this nicely cooked bread… The mix is a success, and falls down to the stomach, with some rumbles…* Hmm, it was tasty, while I usually eat healthier food! Hehe… *Shy!*

Sam : If you wish, then taste this burger! *Poking it softly, it puffs some air, the grilled bread is just marvelously well cooked… Reminding of warm bread the morning after buying it at the bakery*

Sein : Well, if you insist! *Nods and bites it down, eating in four times this round and gorgeous burger, which gotten his gut rounder and bigger! Guess, I’m done with the meal!

Sam : Not yet, look at those pastas! You cannot waste those delicious bolognese meatballs!!

Sein : It’s only not to waste then! *He tastes them, eating up those delicious meatballs, they are still firm and filled with some reddish sauce… Which reminds now of Sein’s gut, which is slightly redder and bulging out rotund! His shirt clearly doesn’t fit anymore so stuffed he is!*

Sam : You know, I’m impressed a lot by how much you can eat!

Sein : Oh, thanks! *Blushes even more shy!*

Sam : Then eat some more, the turkey still waits, stuffed full just for you!

Sein : But I’m full!

Sam : Surely not enough, smell how well roasted it got for you, the lovely stuff inside is made of chestnut!

Sein : Ohh, I clearly can’t let it go to the bin! *And he forces himself a bit, to eat down the full turkey by himself…*

Sam : I wasn’t expecting you could go through the full meal!!!

Sein : Urrrp! *Gut groans slightly sick!* I think I ate too much… *Shirt rose above the navel, which is in between. Both of them are looking at this reddish gut!*

Sam : I guess you will require a stay, you are surely tired after eating this much!

Sein : Yes… *Urrrp!!* Can I sleep in your room?

Jane : What?! Does it mean that he is here right now?

Candi : Yep! And I have to go now to my job or else I will be late!!… Bye!!! *Runs to get to her car as to reach the shop… As to begin as usual on a Saturday her job of Sales Clerk.*

Jane : *Thinks deeply, as she drives to the police station… Should she dig into the past of Blake, or so called Derek? And what about Dylan… It makes a lots of unanswered questions with big question marks that this policewoman wants to solve…*

*During this time in the home…*

Sein : *Agonizing moans from truly overeating…* I shouldn’t… Have ate so much!! Why did I do that? *Loud gurgles…*

*Back in Jane’s office…*

Jane : Candi loves you, Jane… Come on, you’ll find nothing and everything will be just fine! *She starts to seek for Derek’s name… And his nickname Butterfly…* Huh? Witnessed in the “Butterflies Incident”… I remember this case, it was about some drug dealers or something, maybe he was set under the protection of the authority after this case did burst… But how about Dylan… *Looks at the records for Dylan, observing three different case of former violence…* Huh?! He was stalked by his former boyfriend? Nothing had been done about it?! I guess tonight we should have a speak with them? Or… Maybe not yet… I don’t know…


End file.
